1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a print control device, a control method of a printing device, and a printing system that adjusts the amount of ink deposited on the recording medium when printing with plural inks.
2. Related Art
Bleeding can occur in the printed image when printing with an inkjet printer. Bleeding can be suppressed when this happens by reducing the amount of ink that is deposited on the recording medium for printing (the discharge volume) and reducing the print density. The print density is also reduced by reducing the amount of each ink that is deposited when suppressing the discharge volume of each ink used for printing is desirable. JP-A-2009-141941 discloses an image processing method that reduces the print density without changing the hue.
As taught in JP-A-2006-279922, some inkjet printers use both black ink and chromatic color inks such as cyan ink, magenta ink, and yellow ink for printing. This type of inkjet printer discharges chromatic ink from the inkjet head in addition to black ink when forming a black area on the recording medium.
Some inkjet printers print using chromatic color inks such as cyan, magenta, and yellow, and black ink. Each ink contains pigment or other color material, resin, and solvent, and the water resistance and scratch-fastness (adhesiveness of ink droplets to the print medium) of the ink differs according to the specific constituents, the content ratio, and the amount of each constituent. Because the water resistance and scratch-fastness of black ink is generally inferior to chromatic ink due, for example, to the amount of color material, the amount of black ink deposited onto the recording medium is sometimes reduced in order to improve the water resistance and scratch-fastness of the printed image.
When bleeding in the print image or ink consumption is suppressed by reducing at a uniform rate the amount of each ink (cyan ink, magenta ink, yellow ink, black ink) that is deposited when printing by the inkjet printer, deposition of a specific ink (black ink) may be further reduced in order to improve the water resistance and scratch-fastness of the printed image. In this event, however, how to determine the deposition volume of the specific ink that is thus twice adjusted is a problem.
Furthermore, if the discharge volume of black ink is reduced according to a user setting, missing dots can occur where dots are not formed on the recording medium. For example, dots can be missing in black lines formed on the recording medium. Dots can also be missing in the contours of graphic objects formed on the recording medium, and image contours can be lost.